k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Staying Behind!
| plot = The episode starts with Ui eating toast with honey for breakfast while thinking of her sister, Yui, who is currently on her way to Kyōto alongside the rest of her class for the school field trip. As she double-checks Yui's room, she finds Yui's camera which was left behind. Ui takes a picture of it with her cellphone to send the picture to Yui with her best wishes for a safe trip. Inside their school, Ui shows her friend Azusa Yui's text message from passing the Fuji-san, making her jealous about needing to stay behind. Azusa then starts to nag about Yui's lazy and faithless side, leading Ui to ask her if she wants Yui to be more strict. At first, Azusa agrees, but her mental image of a serious Light Music Club seems so bizarre that she quickly drops it. At that moment, their friend Jun shows up. After reading Yui's text message, Jun shows them the one she got from the Jazz Club's seniors with the plea to take care of the club's freshmen, impressing Azusa with her dependability. Right at that moment, Yui sends Azusa another text message with the request to take care of the club's turtle Ton, abashing her. Reading the said message, Jun imagines the club playing "Kick the can" while abandoning their instruments, leading Ui and Azusa to furiously defend the club since it's not actually that bad. Afterwards, the three are about to buy lunch when Jun spots the legendary "Golden Chocolate Roll", a rare snack that is usually bought out by the school's senior classes since only three pieces are available a day. Ui is about to take a picture of Jun with the snack together when she gets another message from Yui, asking Ui to take back home the lunch box Yui forgot at school. Because of Yui's request, the three enter unknown territory, the classroom of Class 3-2. The lunch box is quickly found, so the three decide to stay a bit longer. Jun sits down on Mio's seat to feel a bit like her role model bassist. Her happiness decreases a bit after she pulls out a prank from Ritsu, intended for Mio. Ui copies Jun by sitting at her sister's seat, leading Jun to ask her if she won't feel lonely when her beloved sister won't be home for two days. Ui realises it then for the first time and is on the verge of tears, so Azusa and Jun promise to stay the night with her instead. Afterwards, they visit the Jazz Club. As Jun is about to explain the strong pressure in the club that comes from its many members, she rushes towards their classroom since she forgot her bass there. At that moment, two of the club's freshmen show up. They greatly admire Azusa, much to her embarrassment. After Jun comes back, she asks Azusa to teach the freshmen a few things. Azusa agrees and as they seem to be struggling, she teaches them finger stretching techniques, which everybody except Azusa and Ui have problems with. Suddenly, Jun worries everybody by proclaiming that she can't move her fingers, but it turns out to be nothing more than a prank, which nobody finds funny. In the evening, Jun visits the Hirasawa household and offers a box with donuts as a present. Ui shows her the extravagant dinner she prepared for them, astounding Jun. Azusa shows up at the moment and brings Sushi as a present, leading Jun to worry if there will still be the opportunity to eat her donuts after all the other food. After the meal, Azusa notices that Jun has taken a bite from every single donut and, after some cajolery, tries one herself. Ui gets another message from her sister with a picture of the pillow fight Tsumugi started. Jun then rolls towards the two, bumping Azusa's head in the process. Later, Jun is already fast asleep in Ui's bed. Ui and Azusa lay down as well and talk about the senior's trip. Azusa feels being left behind and imagines them coming back from their trip with no souvenir for her. To cheer her up, Ui proposes to go somewhere too the next day, and they agree on visiting the zoo when another message from Yui reaches Ui's mobile phone. Curiously, the two open it with the surprising outcome that it contains just the word "skull" and nothing more. The next morning, Jun wakes Azusa by kicking her in the face while still sleeping. It turns out to be a rainy day. After brushing their teeth, they talk about each other's hair. It turns out that neither Azusa nor Jun are fond of their hair since Azusa thinks it gives her the air of a traditional japanese doll and Jun has problems with its curliness every morning, especially when it rains. Since it is still raining, they have to give up the zoo, much to Azusa's disappointment. Jun is no help to kill the boredom since she reads a manga without paying attention to the others. When she finishes it, she asks Ui for the sixth volume. Searching for it, they enter Yui's room, but only volume seven can be found, so Jun proposes to go to a book store. The idea is rejected since it still rains outside, so Jun gives up and falls on Yui's bed when Azusa gets a new message from Yui with a picture of the group at the Iwatayama Monkey Park. Tired of doing nothing, Azusa encourages the others to go somewhere too once and for all, but Jun is already sleeping again. Eventually, they go to a amusement hall to play at a batting cage. At first, nobody is lucky enough to hit a ball until Ui overhears her neighbours discussing techniques and manages to hit a home run. Azusa and Jun lament how she can be such a fast learner, confusing Ui. Ui then collects her prize, a giant doll of a turtle which reminds Azusa that she forgot to take care of the club's turtle, Ton, at school. They rush to their school and lend the keys from the school's security guard. Ton is still fine and they gladly watch him eating his food. Jun then finds the sixth volume of the manga inside of the club's chest of drawers. Azusa is still unhappy about the rain, so Jun suggests playing music together to cheer up. Azusa happily agrees and Jun collects the instruments from the Jazz Club's room. They start playing the old song Musunde Hiraite together. Just as it finishes, the rain stops as the sun breaks through the clouds for the first time and the three happily enjoy the light. When Yui sends Ui a new message that Yui misses her guitar, the three take a group picture to send it back to her. Later, Jun takes a bus back home. Azusa suddenly recieves a call from Yui and answers it. Yui tells her that the group is currently lost until she is scolded by Mio in the background. The connection ends with no further explanation, greatly confusing Azusa and Ui. The next day at school, the seniors have returned from their field trip and Yui surprises Azusa with a sudden hug from behind. She drags her to the clubroom since the other members prepared something for her. Reuniting with the other members of the band, she receives her souvenir, a keyring pendant which is formed like the japanese kana "bu/fu" (ぶ). The others show her theirs, Ritsu has the kana for "ke" (け), Mugi for "i" (い), Mio "o" (お) and Yui has the kana for "n" (ん). They wonder which word could be formed out of these kana and Ritsu proposes two gibberish words until Azusa mutters that is forms the word "keionbu" (けいおんぶ), which is the Japanese name of the Light Music Club. Touched, she asks the others if they want to practice now, but the idea is instantly rejected since they are still tired from their field trip, annoying Azusa just as usual. }} Category:K-ON!! Episodes